U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,864 has been introduced as a double cardan constant-velocity joint assembly.
In a conventional constant-velocity joint assembly a leg portion, i.e., a cross pin which is coupled to a yoke block, i.e., an inner ring is directly connected to a front end of a shaft, so a freedom degree of a front end of a shaft becomes lower so that an improvement of an operation performance is limited. In addition, there are problems in that a productability is deteriorated due to a connection structure and a size of a package becomes larger.
Further, a conventional constant-velocity joint assembly has a limit in a smooth operation of a shaft to an intermediate coupling member due to a structure of an intermediate coupling member. Accordingly, it is needed to change a structure of an intermediate coupling member of a conventional constant-velocity joint assembly to improve performance.